A Kendall And Jo Love Story The Best Plan
by rockongurlxo
Summary: Jo And Kendall wanted to call the cops on Jett right? so they did and unfortunently it didn't go well at the police station as they thought it would so they make a plan to prove to Jett that he has stalked Jo or did jett only stalk Jo?
1. Chapter 1

Kendall stopped thinking to himself of what to do because if he thought of the answer and said it to himself he knew it would be weird and would think he's crazy. So he stopped trying thinking of a answer about how he is going to give the cop proof on Jett stalking Jo. Before saying what he was thinking and decided to call Jo to say what he was thinking. Jo answers the phone a minute later. "Hello?" she said "Hey Jo I wanted to call you because I just called the police on Jett. And cop wants more proof and you knew that you needed to bring your phone because I told you to. But the police man wants Jett's too. And I really don't know how we are going

to get his phone. I think we should just search up his number on the computer to find his text messages and print out the text messages. So do you want to come to my apartment or do you want me to come to yours." "Sounds like plan. And I'll come to your apartment I'll be there in a minute." Jo said "Alright see you soon." Kendall said "Bye." Jo said and ends the call. I end the call after Jo did and get up and open my room door and go towards the living and towards the kitchen where Mama Knight was putting dishes away in the cabinets. "Hi Kendall." Mama knight said. "Hey mom can Jo come over for a little while?" Kendall asked.

"Sure but only for a little while." She said. "Okay thanks mom you're the best." I smiled and walk towards the couch and watch TV for a little while. And talk to my friends that are sitting down near the couch too. They then asked why I am inviting Jo over. I told them that I would tell them later. They all said ok and continued watching TV and I did too. Until i heard a knock on the door and I get up and open the door it Jo. I politely said hello told her she can come in she came in. She walked in and then I show her where the computer is and she sits down. And I sit next to her with another chair. My friends were curious what we were trying to do on the

the computer they kept trying to look. We didn't pay attention we just kept focusing on the computer. Jo types in Jett's number because she was the one who knows his number. And then we find and look under text messages. And it had all his text messages we kept scrolling until we saw the text messages about her. Jo did not tell me that Jett has been stalking Jo since the day she left from New Zealand to stay at the palm woods for two weeks. And she also didn't tell me that he also sexual harassed on her phone saying "Hey babe soon we will be together and married and have sex and babies." Jo must have not told him that she is pregnant but either way he would

probably have sex with her either way and i know she doesn't want this because I know the last she received text messages from him was when she was at the doctors with me. She was telling me that she told him that she loves me and only me. Because she said that she told him no to him. It probably wasn't a direct no but she made it seem like a no that was said to him. Of him and her not being together. But I did help her though by telling him to leave me and her alone but it didn't work. Even when I said or there is going to be problem after leave me and her alone. It apparently made it worser. He didn't believe that there was going to be a problem.

I did at first but he doesn't know that i changed my mind. And decided to be the nice guy and just call cops like my girl friend suggested. And she was right fighting doesn't solve anything it may seem like it but i could get in serious trouble for starting the fight and he might not because if he was swinging at me he would be defending himself if I started it. He was thinking i was talking about beating him up. Hopefully we will try to solve this problem and Jett will leave me and Jo's relationship alone. I ask Jo why didn't she didn't tell that Jett has also sexual harassed her Jo why didn't you tell me Jett has sexual harassed you too? I didn't know how you were going to react to it.

And if I told you you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Because this text message was sent when I was still in New Zealand. So why would you report it in if i couldn't be here because i was in New Zealand? this text message was a week ago before i came here it would be better for be with you with this problem because it's my problem not yours Jo said. Your right Jo but don't worry we will fix this problem if it's not going to be done this way there gots to be another way. We print out the paper that has Jett's text messages on it. We get up I tell the guys and my mom that I'm going to the police station with Jo. Hey mom and you guys I'm going to the police station wi-

th Jo. They all look at me confused of why me and Jo are going to the police station I told them that I would tell them later. And we leave and get on the car and drive to the police station we get out and go inside I sign in and so does Jo. And I tell the person we meeting up with a cop here not visiting somebody from jail he told us to wait. So we sit down and wait a couple of minutes later the guy from the glass window calls us up and tells us the cop is ready for us to see him. He shows us what way and we the way the guy from the glass window told us to go. We sit near a desk where the police was and the police man stops what he was doing and greets us by shaking our

hands and then he asks "So tell me what seems to be the problem?" the police officer asked. "I have been stalked on my phone by Jett." "May i see your phone mam?" the police officer asked. She hands him her phone he turns it on and looks through her text messages it was so many from him. He found out that he has been texting her since the day she left from New Zealand which was a week ago because she has been at the palm woods for a week. He also finds out that she has been sexually harassed by him too. He read the text message "Hey babe soon we will be together and be married and have sex and have babies." Hmm why didn't Kendall

tell me that you have been sexual harassed by Jett too? the cop asked Because he didn't know at the time that I have been sexual harassed by him. He just found out when we printed out the paper that has his text messages on it. Jo said And why couldn't you tell when this happened instead of hiding it? the cop asked. Because I didn't know how he was going to react. And if i told him he wouldn't be able to do anything about it when I wasn't there with them here in L.A. You need more proof then just one person saying that this person did this to this person. Because it wasn't his problem sir. He didn't have this happen to him Jo said. The cop nods his head are you sure that

this number was the person who was stalking you sexually harassing you? I'm sure sir Jo said. Well let me call this number just to make sure he dials the number on his telephone and waits for a respond. But surprisingly it wasn't Jett it was an old grouchy woman she answers the phone "what!" she says very grouchy. "Hello, This is your local cop from 4th precinct police station. Do you happen to know a suspicious stalker anywhere." "No how would i know? you got the wrong number!" the old grouchy woman said as she ends the call. The cop hangs up the call "Well nice try guys but that's the wrong number he must of changed his number go back home and search for his number again

on the computer come back here if you think you have the right number. I'm not going to waste my time dialing random numbers to find his number. He hands Jo back her phone Jo sighs and thinks to self did he know that we were going to call the cops on him? how would he know we didn't even tell him? all Kendall said was "you leave me and Jo's relationship alone or there is going to be a problem got it?" Maybe he did it just in case if we tell on him we wouldn't know his know his number because he changed it. We can't just dial random numbers too because it would take too long. So there gots to be a plan B breaking into his house. To find that cellphone of his for proof.

We can't make the plan it has been done back at the Palm Woods. But Kendall can't tell his mom no matter how devestated she is going to be. If she knows then she is going to not let him do this. Because she won't want him to get in trouble for breaking to someone's house. But he should tell his friends and Katie but Katie can't tell their mom he is going to need to tell his friends for extra help because me and him cannot do all things to breaking in without extra people with us for help. But we need to disguise our selves so he doesn't recgonize us. So I will tell him in the car what the plan is going to be. "Thanks for trying sir we will defiantly keep looking on the computer for his number." I lied as i shook his hand and

we left the police station and walk towards the car and start driving towards the palm woods. I tell Kendall about my plan to getting Jett's phone. "Hey Kendall what do you say about me and you and your friends go up all the way to New Zealand and get his phone?" "Is this some plan?" Kendall asked. "Yeah it is a plan we can't just break that's why you and me and your friends but not Katie are going to disguise our selves. And your friends are going to distract him and you could too. You could take away his car. James could be the salesman for some made up thing called cuda spray. You would be the one to take his car to get a car wash even if it won't need one and come back with car.

Carlos could be the cop to hit him with something hard to knock him out like a mug. If he hits hard enough he will be knocked out and that would be the time for him to tie against his tree along with his hands and put tape on his mouth. And then Logan will be the one to tell you and me that its all clear you can break into his house. So we break find the cellphone one of put it in our pocket so he doesn't find out right away we took his cellphone. And we untie him and take the tape off his mouth. and run back to our car and leave." "that sounds like a good plan but why can't we bring Katie?" Kendall asked "Because your mom is of course going to be devestated because you and your friends are going to be out of her sight

so she is going to be concerned she won't know where we are. So Katie needs to keep her comapany if you tell Katie about this make sure she does not tell your mom where we are. "Alright I will make sure she doesn't tell our mom but when do we leave to go to New Zealand?" "Tomorrow wake up early like 6am I'm making the flight for the 8:30 one I will get the tickets ready for us." "Okay." Kendall said "Don't forget." Jo said "I won't." Kendall said as we pull into the drive way of the palm woods he parks his car and we get out and walk in the palm woods. He walks Jo to her apartment and kisses her goodbye and walks to his apartment and opens the door. He realizes that Mama Knight isn't home only Katie and his friend

Were there "Hey guys." he said they all say hey back and then Kendall asks where Mama Knight is. "Where's Mama Knight" Kendall asked. They said that she went grocery shopping. He said ok and that he needed to tell them about the plan for tomorrow. "Ok I need to tell you guys about something we need to do tomorrow." Kendall said. They ask what is it. "It's a plan." About? They ask. "It's about a cellphone Jett's cellphone-" James interrupts "Wait so what did Jett do that's so bad that's in his cellphone." "He was stalking Jo so we need proof that he did stalk Jo and we did do that by printing out a paper that had his text messages on it. But he changed his number. So we need to go New Zealand to break into his house and find his cellphone and

take it with us back to the palm woods. We can mail it back to him. Jo should know his street address. Because she lives in New Zealand with him-" Carlos this time interrupts Kendall Kendall starts to get a little annoyed because he kind of keeps getting interrupted. "I'm getting to it let me finish please!" Kendall said "Ok sorry man." Carlos apologized. "Anyways the plan is that we need to disguise ourselves. So he doesn't recognize us. So me and Jo and Logan will dress in black. Carlos you will be dressed up as a cop. James you will be dressed up as a sales man. Katie you will stay here in L.A. To keep Mama Knight company because of course she going to be devastated. She said aww ok.. So Logan you will on the watch to see if it's all clear for us

to break into the house to find his cellphone. Carlos you will be the one to knock Jett out with a mug and tie against his tree with rope and put tape on his mouth. After that we will help with untying him when we leave when me or Jo have the cellphone. James you will be first to start the plan by walking towards his door and trying sell him a product called the cuda spray. And while you're doing that I will be taking her car away and driving off with it to take it for a car wash even though it might not need one and the car wash people might not wash because it won't be dirty I could make make it dirty or just drive around with it. And come back with it but don't give up with trying selling him the cuda spray if he does try to keep running

away from you trying to sell the cuda spray. Then spray the cuda spray in his eyes so he can't see then run and then That be the time when Carlos comes knocking or ringing his door bell and then he will open the door of course and Carlos you will say "Your under arrest sir." he will be like "for what I didn't do anything." you will make an excuse Carlos by saying "Your under arrest for owning an illegal car." Even though the car he has probably isn't illegal in the united states. And then he will say "No its not." And you will knock him out with mug hit him hard with so he will be knocked out and then tie up against a tree along with his hands and then put tape on his mouth. By the time you do that i would pulling his car in the drive way and

then get out and Logan will tell its all clear Jett is tied up to the tree we can break in. So we'll break and find his cellphone and get out of the untie and take the tape off his mouth. Of course he going to ask what is going on? and we won't respond so we just run and leave his house and go back in the car and get the tickets back to palm woods. We might not get a flight back to palm woods so we might spend one night in New Zealand. They all agree " I will wake you guys up we have to wake up and 6am." they said ok "So what do you guys want to do?" Kendall asked "Play hockey in the palm woods." Carlos said. "Hm Don't you think it's better to play hockey in an actual ice rink?" Kendall asked "Yeah it is." James said. "I agree." Logan said. "Lets play hockey in actual ice rink

Carlos it's more fun." Kendall said. Carlos sighs "Alright fine.." Carlos said. "Alright let's get our hockey stuff Katie tell our mom that we will be back at dinner time." Kendall said "alright." Katie said. So we walk towards our rooms and get our stuff and get dressed in our hockey clothes along with the shoulder pads and knee pads and our hockey sticks and pack a change of clothes in their bags and leave the palm woods and Kendall drives to a empty ice rink and we start playing hockey until it was dinner time we go to the men's restroom and change out of the hockey clothes and gear and change into their normal clothes and leave the ice rink and drive back to palm woods. We arrive at the palm woods and Kendall parks the car and we get out and we walk inside the palm woods.

We walks towards our apartment and walk inside. It was dinner time they we eating we join dinner and eat and talk about our game of hockey we played. They really didn't care because they don't care for hockey. After we were done eating we played video games for until 8:30pm. And we watch funny and scary movies and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 7

Kendall stopped thinking to himself of what to do because if he thought of the answer and said it to himself he knew it would be weird and would think he's crazy. So he stopped trying thinking of a answer about how he is going to give the cop proof on Jett stalking Jo. Before saying what he was thinking and decided to call Jo to say what he was thinking. Jo answers the phone a minute later. "Hello?" she said "Hey Jo I wanted to call you because I just called the police on Jett. And cop wants more proof and you knew that you needed to bring your phone because I told you to. But the police man wants Jett's too. And I really don't know how we are going

to get his phone. I think we should just search up his number on the computer to find his text messages and print out the text messages. So do you want to come to my apartment or do you want me to come to yours." "Sounds like plan. And I'll come to your apartment I'll be there in a minute." Jo said "Alright see you soon." Kendall said "Bye." Jo said and ends the call. I end the call after Jo did and get up and open my room door and go towards the living and towards the kitchen where Mama Knight was putting dishes away in the cabinets. "Hi Kendall." Mama knight said. "Hey mom can Jo come over for a little while?" Kendall asked.

"Sure but only for a little while." She said. "Okay thanks mom you're the best." I smiled and walk towards the couch and watch TV for a little while. And talk to my friends that are sitting down near the couch too. They then asked why I am inviting Jo over. I told them that I would tell them later. They all said ok and continued watching TV and I did too. Until i heard a knock on the door and I get up and open the door it Jo. I politely said hello told her she can come in she came in. She walked in and then I show her where the computer is and she sits down. And I sit next to her with another chair. My friends were curious what we were trying to do on the

the computer they kept trying to look. We didn't pay attention we just kept focusing on the computer. Jo types in Jett's number because she was the one who knows his number. And then we find and look under text messages. And it had all his text messages we kept scrolling until we saw the text messages about her. Jo did not tell me that Jett has been stalking Jo since the day she left from New Zealand to stay at the palm woods for two weeks. And she also didn't tell me that he also sexual harassed on her phone saying "Hey babe soon we will be together and married and have sex and babies." Jo must have not told him that she is pregnant but either way he would

probably have sex with her either way and i know she doesn't want this because I know the last she received text messages from him was when she was at the doctors with me. She was telling me that she told him that she loves me and only me. Because she said that she told him no to him. It probably wasn't a direct no but she made it seem like a no that was said to him. Of him and her not being together. But I did help her though by telling him to leave me and her alone but it didn't work. Even when I said or there is going to be problem after leave me and her alone. It apparently made it worser. He didn't believe that there was going to be a problem.

I did at first but he doesn't know that i changed my mind. And decided to be the nice guy and just call cops like my girl friend suggested. And she was right fighting doesn't solve anything it may seem like it but i could get in serious trouble for starting the fight and he might not because if he was swinging at me he would be defending himself if I started it. He was thinking i was talking about beating him up. Hopefully we will try to solve this problem and Jett will leave me and Jo's relationship alone. I ask Jo why didn't she didn't tell that Jett has also sexual harassed her Jo why didn't you tell me Jett has sexual harassed you too? I didn't know how you were going to react to it.

And if I told you you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Because this text message was sent when I was still in New Zealand. So why would you report it in if i couldn't be here because i was in New Zealand? this text message was a week ago before i came here it would be better for be with you with this problem because it's my problem not yours Jo said. Your right Jo but don't worry we will fix this problem if it's not going to be done this way there gots to be another way. We print out the paper that has Jett's text messages on it. We get up I tell the guys and my mom that I'm going to the police station with Jo. Hey mom and you guys I'm going to the police station wi-

th Jo. They all look at me confused of why me and Jo are going to the police station I told them that I would tell them later. And we leave and get on the car and drive to the police station we get out and go inside I sign in and so does Jo. And I tell the person we meeting up with a cop here not visiting somebody from jail he told us to wait. So we sit down and wait a couple of minutes later the guy from the glass window calls us up and tells us the cop is ready for us to see him. He shows us what way and we the way the guy from the glass window told us to go. We sit near a desk where the police was and the police man stops what he was doing and greets us by shaking our

hands and then he asks "So tell me what seems to be the problem?" the police officer asked. "I have been stalked on my phone by Jett." "May i see your phone mam?" the police officer asked. She hands him her phone he turns it on and looks through her text messages it was so many from him. He found out that he has been texting her since the day she left from New Zealand which was a week ago because she has been at the palm woods for a week. He also finds out that she has been sexually harassed by him too. He read the text message "Hey babe soon we will be together and be married and have sex and have babies." Hmm why didn't Kendall

tell me that you have been sexual harassed by Jett too? the cop asked Because he didn't know at the time that I have been sexual harassed by him. He just found out when we printed out the paper that has his text messages on it. Jo said And why couldn't you tell when this happened instead of hiding it? the cop asked. Because I didn't know how he was going to react. And if i told him he wouldn't be able to do anything about it when I wasn't there with them here in L.A. You need more proof then just one person saying that this person did this to this person. Because it wasn't his problem sir. He didn't have this happen to him Jo said. The cop nods his head are you sure that

this number was the person who was stalking you sexually harassing you? I'm sure sir Jo said. Well let me call this number just to make sure he dials the number on his telephone and waits for a respond. But surprisingly it wasn't Jett it was an old grouchy woman she answers the phone "what!" she says very grouchy. "Hello, This is your local cop from 4th precinct police station. Do you happen to know a suspicious stalker anywhere." "No how would i know? you got the wrong number!" the old grouchy woman said as she ends the call. The cop hangs up the call "Well nice try guys but that's the wrong number he must of changed his number go back home and search for his number again

on the computer come back here if you think you have the right number. I'm not going to waste my time dialing random numbers to find his number. He hands Jo back her phone Jo sighs and thinks to self did he know that we were going to call the cops on him? how would he know we didn't even tell him? all Kendall said was "you leave me and Jo's relationship alone or there is going to be a problem got it?" Maybe he did it just in case if we tell on him we wouldn't know his know his number because he changed it. We can't just dial random numbers too because it would take too long. So there gots to be a plan B breaking into his house. To find that cellphone of his for proof.

We can't make the plan it has been done back at the Palm Woods. But Kendall can't tell his mom no matter how devestated she is going to be. If she knows then she is going to not let him do this. Because she won't want him to get in trouble for breaking to someone's house. But he should tell his friends and Katie but Katie can't tell their mom he is going to need to tell his friends for extra help because me and him cannot do all things to breaking in without extra people with us for help. But we need to disguise our selves so he doesn't recgonize us. So I will tell him in the car what the plan is going to be. "Thanks for trying sir we will defiantly keep looking on the computer for his number." I lied as i shook his hand and

we left the police station and walk towards the car and start driving towards the palm woods. I tell Kendall about my plan to getting Jett's phone. "Hey Kendall what do you say about me and you and your friends go up all the way to New Zealand and get his phone?" "Is this some plan?" Kendall asked. "Yeah it is a plan we can't just break that's why you and me and your friends but not Katie are going to disguise our selves. And your friends are going to distract him and you could too. You could take away his car. James could be the salesman for some made up thing called cuda spray. You would be the one to take his car to get a car wash even if it won't need one and come back with car.

Carlos could be the cop to hit him with something hard to knock him out like a mug. If he hits hard enough he will be knocked out and that would be the time for him to tie against his tree along with his hands and put tape on his mouth. And then Logan will be the one to tell you and me that its all clear you can break into his house. So we break find the cellphone one of put it in our pocket so he doesn't find out right away we took his cellphone. And we untie him and take the tape off his mouth. and run back to our car and leave." "that sounds like a good plan but why can't we bring Katie?" Kendall asked "Because your mom is of course going to be devestated because you and your friends are going to be out of her sight

so she is going to be concerned she won't know where we are. So Katie needs to keep her comapany if you tell Katie about this make sure she does not tell your mom where we are. "Alright I will make sure she doesn't tell our mom but when do we leave to go to New Zealand?" "Tomorrow wake up early like 6am I'm making the flight for the 8:30 one I will get the tickets ready for us." "Okay." Kendall said "Don't forget." Jo said "I won't." Kendall said as we pull into the drive way of the palm woods he parks his car and we get out and walk in the palm woods. He walks Jo to her apartment and kisses her goodbye and walks to his apartment and opens the door. He realizes that Mama Knight isn't home only Katie and his friend

Were there "Hey guys." he said they all say hey back and then Kendall asks where Mama Knight is. "Where's Mama Knight" Kendall asked. They said that she went grocery shopping. He said ok and that he needed to tell them about the plan for tomorrow. "Ok I need to tell you guys about something we need to do tomorrow." Kendall said. They ask what is it. "It's a plan." About? They ask. "It's about a cellphone Jett's cellphone-" James interrupts "Wait so what did Jett do that's so bad that's in his cellphone." "He was stalking Jo so we need proof that he did stalk Jo and we did do that by printing out a paper that had his text messages on it. But he changed his number. So we need to go New Zealand to break into his house and find his cellphone and

take it with us back to the palm woods. We can mail it back to him. Jo should know his street address. Because she lives in New Zealand with him-" Carlos this time interrupts Kendall Kendall starts to get a little annoyed because he kind of keeps getting interrupted. "I'm getting to it let me finish please!" Kendall said "Ok sorry man." Carlos apologized. "Anyways the plan is that we need to disguise ourselves. So he doesn't recognize us. So me and Jo and Logan will dress in black. Carlos you will be dressed up as a cop. James you will be dressed up as a sales man. Katie you will stay here in L.A. To keep Mama Knight company because of course she going to be devastated. She said aww ok.. So Logan you will on the watch to see if it's all clear for us

to break into the house to find his cellphone. Carlos you will be the one to knock Jett out with a mug and tie against his tree with rope and put tape on his mouth. After that we will help with untying him when we leave when me or Jo have the cellphone. James you will be first to start the plan by walking towards his door and trying sell him a product called the cuda spray. And while you're doing that I will be taking her car away and driving off with it to take it for a car wash even though it might not need one and the car wash people might not wash because it won't be dirty I could make make it dirty or just drive around with it. And come back with it but don't give up with trying selling him the cuda spray if he does try to keep running

away from you trying to sell the cuda spray. Then spray the cuda spray in his eyes so he can't see then run and then That be the time when Carlos comes knocking or ringing his door bell and then he will open the door of course and Carlos you will say "Your under arrest sir." he will be like "for what I didn't do anything." you will make an excuse Carlos by saying "Your under arrest for owning an illegal car." Even though the car he has probably isn't illegal in the united states. And then he will say "No its not." And you will knock him out with mug hit him hard with so he will be knocked out and then tie up against a tree along with his hands and then put tape on his mouth. By the time you do that i would pulling his car in the drive way and

then get out and Logan will tell its all clear Jett is tied up to the tree we can break in. So we'll break and find his cellphone and get out of the untie and take the tape off his mouth. Of course he going to ask what is going on? and we won't respond so we just run and leave his house and go back in the car and get the tickets back to palm woods. We might not get a flight back to palm woods so we might spend one night in New Zealand. They all agree " I will wake you guys up we have to wake up and 6am." they said ok "So what do you guys want to do?" Kendall asked "Play hockey in the palm woods." Carlos said. "Hm Don't you think it's better to play hockey in an actual ice rink?" Kendall asked "Yeah it is." James said. "I agree." Logan said. "Lets play hockey in actual ice rink

Carlos it's more fun." Kendall said. Carlos sighs "Alright fine.." Carlos said. "Alright let's get our hockey stuff Katie tell our mom that we will be back at dinner time." Kendall said "alright." Katie said. So we walk towards our rooms and get our stuff and get dressed in our hockey clothes along with the shoulder pads and knee pads and our hockey sticks and pack a change of clothes in their bags and leave the palm woods and Kendall drives to a empty ice rink and we start playing hockey until it was dinner time we go to the men's restroom and change out of the hockey clothes and gear and change into their normal clothes and leave the ice rink and drive back to palm woods. We arrive at the palm woods and Kendall parks the car and we get out and we walk inside the palm woods.

We walks towards our apartment and walk inside. It was dinner time they we eating we join dinner and eat and talk about our game of hockey we played. They really didn't care because they don't care for hockey. After we were done eating we played video games for until 8:30pm. And we watch funny and scary movies and then went to bed.


End file.
